Strange Encounters
by jayer
Summary: Danny crosses path with someone new, only to have his hopes shattered by an old friend. Post Stealing Home.
1. Cute Meet

He didn't see her until it was too late.

He was talking on the phone, talking to Lindsay who had woken up with an odd, but possibly brilliant, theory about the homeless guy found under the pier at Coney Island.

The next few seconds were like slow motion. He started around the corner, heading for the evidence lock up to pull out the guy's clothes so he and Lindsay could test her idea as soon as she got there. He saw the girl the split second before he stepped right in front of her.

"Shit." He hissed as he slammed into her. He tried to grab her, stop her from falling, but only succeeded in knocking a paper cup of coffee all over her. And then tripping her, causing the papers in her other hand to scatter all over the floor .

"I am so sorry." He bent down to scoop up the papers at his feet. "Are you alright?"

The girl laughed. "Nothing worse than four brothers have ever dished out." She looked up with a grin. "Detective Messer, right?"

"Yeah. And it's Danny."

"Fourth year third grade, on the list for the promotion exam next month."

"You stalking me or something?"

"No. But there's a betting pool in the lab about whether you'll pass the test."

"A betting pool?" Danny stood, straightening the papers he'd gathered. "How are the odds?"

"Consensus seems to be that it's a suckers bet. You're a guarantee to score."

"Good to know." Danny nodded with a laugh. He took a moment to size up the girl. She was a bit short, couldn't be more than 5 foot 4 inches. Thin but not one of those never eat anorexics. Dirty blonde hair, hazel brown eyes. Tiny dent in her nose, probably from wearing glasses. She didn't have them on so they were likely just for reading. Staring at computer screens all day was killer on the eyes.

"Can I have those?" The girl held out her hand.

"Oh, sure." Danny handed her the pages. He glanced at her shirt, which was splattered with coffee stains. "I'm really sorry about that."

"It happens." She smiled again. She smiled a lot. "See you around Detective." She turned to go. I didn't catch your name."

The girl stopped mid hall and turned back. "Sam."

"The newbie in the DNA lab Sam?"

"The one and same."

"I thought you were a guy."

"I get that a lot." Sam jumped. She pulled out a phone. "Gotta go. Later."

"Yeah, later."


	2. peace offering

Danny paused outside the lab, running his fingers through his hair. He could see Sam working at a bench across the room, her back to the door.

He had been distracted all day. He couldn't get Sam out of his head. He figured it was just guilt over smashing into her. So he'd toss her a peace offer and make sure that he hadn't just screwed himself for life. Lab techs might be the low men on the totem pole but pissing them off was a bad move. Suddenly your results were delayed, your pages weren't answered right away. Danny had seen many a detective screwed by pissed off techs. To his credit, he hadn't made that mistake. So far.

"I told you, I'd bring them to you." Sam called out, not looking up from her microscope.

"Actually, I'm here to make a delivery." Danny set the cup down on the lab table. "I hope I got it right."

Sam took a drink of the coffee. "A little too much sugar. But you didn't have to."

"Sure I did."

"Law of the lab. Don't piss off the techs." Sam laughed. "You were worried I was pissed about this morning's run in and I'd screw you for life."

"Okay, it sounds stupid when you say it. But it has happened."

"Well it won't between us. I never get petty when it comes to evidence. If I want to screw someone, I get more creative. Tabasco sauce in your soda. Itching powder in your socks. That sort of thing."

"Wow. You really do have brothers." Danny grinned.

The computer buzzed and the printer started spitting out pages.

"The lieutenant's results." Sam scanned the pages as they came out of the machine.

"You can call him Mac. Everyone does."

"Things in Dallas were a bit more formal, Detective."

"It's Danny. Please."

"If you insist."

"I do."

"Well thank you for the coffee, Danny." Sam turned back to her work. "I'm going to need it if I'm going to make it through the pile of runs I've got to do."

Danny watched her preparing a blood sample. It was like watching an odd dance.

Sam turned to load the sample. "Was there something else you wanted?"

"I want you to go to dinner." Danny blurted out. "I mean, I wanted to know if you would like to go to dinner. With me. Tomorrow. After your shift."

"Are you talking two co-workers hanging out dinner. Or date dinner?"

"Date dinner."

"Sure. Why not? Provided of course that no one decides to go on a serial killing spree and we are stuck at work."

"Yeah."

"Yeah. My shift is over at 7. I'll meet you here."

"Okay." Danny nodded. He walked out of the lab grinning. As he walked back into the layout room, Mac looked up. A memory flashed in Danny's mind. He and Mac processing a death at a wedding. Mac had amusingly suggested that one day Danny was going to fall in love. What would Mac say if he found out that Danny had just blubbered his way through asking a girl out like he was 16 years old again. Probably tell Danny that he was smitten and rub it in for days. Better Danny kept it to himself for now.

"Got your results from DNA." Danny handed him the pages and went back to work.


End file.
